In order to compactly store tables when not in use, it is advantageous to allow the tables to collapse. Some attempts have been made to provide a collapsible table. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,217 discloses a table that has a table top that is hingedly connected to a frame, which includes a fixed portion and leg portions. These prior tables, however, are difficult to assemble and typically lack in structural stability.